


We Gather and Meet

by 1f_this_be_madness



Series: Beyond the Rhapsody [19]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Brian May is sweet and sorrowful, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Freddie's death is still a big deal, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Gwilym Lee Is a Sweetheart, Hugs, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Roger Taylor (Queen) Is a Good Friend, Swearing, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: It's a red-letter day, of sorts. Brian always has trouble on this day, as does Rog. It is so hard remembering Freddie and the loss of him. But this year they are reminded of some joy.(Or it is November 24th and Bri and Rog are thinking of Freddie and of Gwil.)
Relationships: Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, Brian May & Roger Taylor, Gwilym Lee & Brian May, Gwilym Lee & Roger Taylor
Series: Beyond the Rhapsody [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390516
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	We Gather and Meet

It has been a difficult day.

The grief threatens every moment, and then it overflows. Posting or doing anything out in the world on this day is hard, and now it feels downright impossible.

And then he sees.

Brian May sits at his kitchen table and sees posts of Gwil's, for today is his birthday. He spots one from Joe, calling Gwil his best friend _"now and forever"_ which makes him think of Freddie, of course, and he's crying but starts smiling through the tears. How much joy Gwil has always expressed, and the amount he expresses on this particular day.... The guitarist's shoulders shake as he lets out a tiny cry.

Brian hears a cough and feels movement on his right side as his best friend of fifty years and counting says "Look mate, this man was born today and he's helped us continue dearest Freddie's legacy. He's bloody fantastic in his own right, and he brings joy." Roger's high voice catches roughly as he comes up to and wraps an arm around Brian, leaning into his friend where Bri sits at his table, teardrops spotting his readers. Roger is shaking as he swallows his own tears and focuses down on Gwilym's smiling face. Gives Brian's shoulders a squeeze. "So come on, let's both quit blubbering and wish Gwilym a happy birthday, yeah?"

Brian sniffles and nods. "Okay, Rog," he says, and then his face crumples again as he takes off his tear-blotted glasses. "But I--look at this, I can't even see--!"

Oh Bri. Roger takes the readers from his mate's trembling hand and pulls out a soft cloth from his pocket to dry them. "There, better," he says brusquely. "Now shut the fuck up with your bawling and let's call Gwil."

***

Gwilym Lee is incredibly touched by the generosity of others on this day, and that feeling is strengthened a hundredfold as he sees Brian May's name and face come up on his phone for a FaceTime call. He doesn't quite believe it at first, and is staring before sputtering to everyone in his flat for a little party "Uh please excuse me, I'm sorry to duck out but I need a moment". He dodges down the hall to his bedroom before answering and closes the door for quiet.

Immediately Gwil notices Brian's puffy eyes and Roger's red ones, even though Roger's beaming and holding up a glass in a toast as he crows "Gwil! Happy birthday, lad!" That sight makes Gwilym's heart ache for them, even as it soars to see and hear from these two absolute legends. He is so lucky.

"Hello Gwil," Brian says quietly. "Yes, I-- we both wish you the happiest of days."

Gwil beams in response. Cannot help choking up a bit as he replies "Oh, thank you both, so much. That means the world to me, wow. Especially on--what this day means for you," his voice cracks as Roger clears his throat and clutches Brian's shoulder. Bri's eyes crinkle and his lips pucker a bit. Gwil's voice wobbles as he tips his face forward, blue eyes shining with all his thanks and sincerity, and sorrow for the pair of them on this day. "Just--thank you, so much. I appreciate it more than...more than anything, really." He gives them a joyous smile that lights up his eyes, and they cannot help smiling back and feeling a bit better as a result.

"Cheers," Roger says, and Brian nods.

"Have you--have you had a good day, Gwil?" Brian asks, and something in his face is almost pleading.

He relaxes when Gwilym replies "Yes, it's been amazing. You, I mean," his voice trails off and he rubs his chin, again thinking how hard today is for them. "I didn't mean, I'm sorry--"

"No, no," Brian's shoulders have dropped with relief and Roger shakes his head vigorously. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about, dear boy. Quite the opposite, actually."

Gwil squints in some confusion and Roger chuckles as he explains "...Freddie would've wanted us to live every day with joy, and that's what you're doing on this day."

"And so many others," Brian adds quietly. "It's wonderful, and an important reminder." He blows Gwilym a kiss. "So thank you, Gwil."

Gwil's heart feels like it could burst and he doesn't know what to say or do, except blow Brian a kiss back. "Thank YOU, Brian. Rog."

Roger pumps his fist and grins, and they say "Well we will let you go, don't want to take you away from the party I'm sure you're having. Just wanted to wish you a happy, happy birthday, Gwil. Loves." 

Brian speaks the last and Gwil chokes up a bit as he responds to them both: "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday to Gwilym Lee
> 
> Joe's Instagram post for him was so lovely :D
> 
> I hope you liked this little work. It meant a lot to me to write. Reactions appreciated <3


End file.
